The Witch of The Dark Forest
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Penyihir bersurai merah muda dengan wajah manis itu lah yang kerajaan Fukukaina butuhkan untuk mengobati putri bungsu Sang Raja. Penyihir yang telah membuat putra sulung Raja Fugaku jatuh cinta. [still prolog] [special for kak Imahkakoeni]
**The Witch of Dark Forest**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, misstypo, etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

* * *

"Yamato, pagi ini kau harus menjemput seorang penyihir hutan kegelapan dari hutan yang berada di pinggir desa seberang. Hanya penyihir itu lah harapanku satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkan putri Michiko dari penyakit anehnya," pinta Sang Raja.

Yamato—salah satu menteri kerajaan itu—mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Yang Mulia. Tetapi ... apakah hutan yang dimaksud adalah hutang terlarang yang berada di pinggir desa Ame itu?"

Pintu besar ruangan raja terbuka. Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan gagahnya, menghadap Raja Fugaku. "Ya, penyihir itu berada di hutan terlarang yang berada di desa Ame. Akan sangat berbahaya bila orang sembarangan memasuki daerah itu. Maka Ayah, izinkan aku yang menjemput penyihir itu," ucap pemuda yang ternyata Sang Pangeran.

Raja Fugaku menatap putra sulungnya. "Lakukanlah, jika itu yang terbaik. Kita harus menyembuhkan adikmu, Michiko dari penyakit itu."

* * *

[ **Knock, knock, knock** ]

"Enghhh..." Sakura melenguh pelan. Suara ketukan pintu itu berhasil membangunkannya. Ia mengerjap pelan kemudian bangkit dengan cepat saat tersadar sesuatu. Mendadak tatapan matanya menjadi was-was. Hari masih sangat pagi dan seseorang bertandang ke pondoknya yang berada di tengah hutan ini.

Siapa gerangan? Sejauh ini yang pernah bertandang ke pondoknya hanyalah seorang kakek dengan gerobak usang yang singgah untuk beristirahat sambil menceritakan minggu penuh petualangan hebatnya—tanpa sadar kalau ia berada di tengah hutan terlarang. Dan ... yah, ada satu orang lagi yang pernah bertandang pondoknya. Seorang pemuda—

[ **Knock, knock, knock** ]

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Sakura meringis pelan, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia bangkit dengan perlahan—berusaha untuk tidak menciptakan suara sedikit pun—dan berjalan menuju ruang depan rumah kecilnya. Tubuhnya gemetar saat mengintip ke lubang yang berada di bagian atas pintu. Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di sana.

Tangan Sakura menggeser sebuah penjanggal pintu dan pintu pun terbuka. Sakura berdiri menunduk, surai merah mudanya menutupi seluruh wajah manis miliknya. Ia mengintip pemuda itu dari sela rambutnya.

"Kau siapa?" Suara jernih itu mengalun lembut.

Pemuda itu sempat tertegun sejenak. "Ah, aku Sasuke Uchiha, putra sulung kerajaan Fukukaina. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu ke istana," Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sedikit membungkuk. "Kau penyihir hutan terlarang, bukan? Raja membutuhkanmu," ujar pemuda itu.

Sakura sontak mundur dengan langkah tertatih. Wajahnya memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat kentara. Ia menggeleng. "Bukan, itu bukan aku!" Sakura meraih gagang pintu—bermaksud masuk ke dalam pondoknya dan menutup pintu.

Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, Sasuke telah menahan tangan Sakura terlebih dahulu. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga Sakura berada di pelukannya. Sontak gadis manis itu meronta, berusaha lepas dari kukungan Sasuke. Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, memaksanya untuk menatap ke arah mata _onyx_ kelam itu. "Tatap aku. Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Tangan Sakura bergerak meremas baju kerajaan Sasuke. Ya, ia ingat. "Kau ... orang baik." Pemuda ini lah, satu dari dua orang yang pernah datang ke pondoknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bagus. Dengar, kau tidak akan dicelakakan, dipenjarakan, dilecehkan, atau apa pun seperti yang kau takuti. Aku akan melindungimu dari orang yang ingin mencelakaimu. Kau hanya akan dimintai tolong oleh ayahku. Kau mau 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pasrah. "Tapi ... kau berjanji akan melindungiku 'kan?"

"Tentu."

Selama di kereta kerajaan—menuju istana—Sasuke terus tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi wajah manis malu-malu milik gadis di sampingnya ini. Sesekali ia menceritakan hal yang dirasa perlu untuk gadis itu ketahui. Ini aneh. Dua tahun yang lalu ia pernah menjelajahi hutan terlarang itu sendirian, tanpa dikawal oleh siapa pun. Saat itu ia terkena serangan burung beracun peliharaan kaum kecil penyihir jahat—yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu di mana para kaum kecil itu tinggal. Burung dengan paruh tak seberapa runcing itu mematuk kakinya. Ia berjalan dengan susah payah sambil menyeret satu kakinya yang terluka di tengah hutan berbahaya itu.

Bahkan masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana rasa sakit yang menjalar di kakinya saat itu. Sampai-sampai mati rasa. Kemudian di situ lah ia bertemu dengan gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Gadis itu berkata Sakura Haruno adalah namanya. Suara jernih nan lembut, paras cantik dan manis bak dewi, rambut merah muda sehalus sutra, serta badan mungilnya membuat gadis itu terlihat sempurna di matanya. Saat itu Sakura memakai jubah bewarna merah—ia tidak memakai tudung jubah itu. Wajah polos itu begitu serius, saat memetik suatu tanaman.

Dan Sakura lah yang menolongnya kala itu. Gadis itu dengan tulus dan sangat hati-hati mengobati luka di kakinya. Sasuke sudah menduga, kalau Sakura adalah penyihir. Maka, ia tak begitu terkejut saat luka di kakinya langsung sembuh setelah diobati Sakura. Namun gadis itu langsung ketakutan, setelah tanpa sadar memakai kekuatannya untuk menolong orang yang bahkan tak ia kenali.

" _Tolong ... jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang ini. A—aku tidak ingin diseret ke penjara bawah tanah, atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi dibunuh setelah dilecehkan. Kumohon..._ "

Melihat ketakutan—bahkan ada kesedihan—yang jelas dari mata Sakura, ia berusaha menenangkannya. Ia meraih satu tangan Sakura dan mengelusnya lembut. Awalnya Sakura menepis, namun lama-kelamaan ia terhanyut dalam kehangatan yang Sasuke beri lewat genggaman tangan. " _Hey ... tenang lah. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentangmu. Aku berjanji, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu takut, mengerti?_ " Dan itu lah kalimat yang Sasuke pakai untuk menenangkan Sakura kala itu.

Bisa ia tangkap, kalau Sakura memiliki trauma atas suatu kejadian di masa lalunya. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan ketakutan sebegitunya. Mungkin ia bisa menanyakan masalah itu kepada Sakura, nanti. Karena semenjak itu, ia peduli dengan Sakura, dan ia ingin menlindungi gadis manis itu.

Dari kecil ia hidup di istana. Diajarkan tata krama khas putra kerajaan. Selama di istana, tak pernah sekali pun ia dekat dengan perempuan, terkecuali Michiko—adiknya, dan pelayan kerajaan. Orangtuanya bukanlah orangtua yang seperti _cupid_ , menjodohkan anaknya sana-sini.

Dan sekarang, ia bertemu dengan seorang penyihir cantik dengan hati lembut. Dirinya ... tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis itu. Mungkinkah ... ia jatuh cinta?

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Halo ^^ oke, kutahu kalau banyak banget fanfik MC yang belum kelar. Maafkaaan. **Ini fanfik khusus request dari kak Imahkakoeni! maaf ini telat banget :'( huhu.**

Dan ya, ini masih prolog.

 **Review?**


End file.
